


Under The Water

by SarahLannister



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Sexual Situations, Birthday Smut, Brief mentions of Destiel, F/M, M/M, Masterbation, Prudish Sam Winchester, Sex Toys, Shy Sam Winchester, written as a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahLannister/pseuds/SarahLannister
Summary: Mutual attraction runs deep for Maggie and Sam but romance doesn’t come easy for those in the Hunting life. Little do they know, a freak accident involving a swimming pool and a battery operated device would bring them together...
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Under The Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaggiesAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/gifts).



> **Author’s Notes:** This one’s for my homegirl MaggiesAngel, an awesome writer and person who shares my love of Supernatural memes, dorky humor and writing and has really helped me out with regards to working out the kinks on my own works of fiction. Enjoy, m’dear! And happy beleted birthday! ^_^

**UNDER THE WATER**

The Bunker was just full of surprises and to someone as curious as Maggie Whelan, that could only lead to mischief. Having been introduced to the legendary Winchester brothers following a crash course in the art of slaying vampires, a week laid up in their fortress-like home with Castiel tending to her injuries got  _ way _ too comfortable way too quickly.

A week turned to a month… then, before she knew it, Maggie’s third summer in the company of two hunters and an angel crept up with little warning. 

Not that she minded. 

There was much camaraderie to be found within these walls, a surrogate family of sorts and for the first time in so many years spent living on the run, she felt safe.

That said, living with three men had its drawbacks. Privacy was at a premium, the rooms old and lacking in soundproofing which made for an interesting soundtrack on the nights when Dean and Castiel were feeling frisky.

Then there was the bathroom logistics. Sam alone took forever and a day doing Chuck-knows-what to achieve the hair of a supermodel and though arguments were few and far between, it was the one bone of contention Maggie held with him.

_ Sam fucking Winchester. _

Maggie bit her lip as her thoughts turned to the sinful images that swirled in her brain. For the last two weeks on the trot, the Bunker’s ancient heating system had been on the fritz meaning both Sam and Dean had taken to wearing little clothing when they were home.

The nights were the worst, Maggie’s thoughts being plagued by a constant bombardment of Sam’s sweat-drenched muscles, t-shirt stuck to his strong chest as he grunted and groaned whilst twisting the knobs of the nearest radiator to no avail.

She had given up attempting to sleep when the temperature of the Bunker swelled to the high 100s and after three days of lying in bed drenched in sweat, she would take to the halls barefoot and anxious, desperate for some form of release from the discomfort.

Sure enough, by the end of the first week, she had struck upon a goldmine: just beyond the dungeon where they sometimes interrogated demons, another door lay virtually unmarked save for a simple rivet design. Initially, she figured it was nothing more than storage but curiosity is a fickle mistress and soon, Maggie found herself wondering what lay beyond it.

One successful lock-picking later and the door opened to reveal an immaculate spiral staircase. 

She followed it down two flights and found to her delight that an undiscovered sub-basement housed a large, sprawling bathroom complete with walk-in pool decorated in gleaming jade tiles. Miraculously, the plumbing still worked and after draining the stagnant water from the pool, this hidden gem became her own secret sanctuary night after night, a midnight dip just enough to quell the prickly heat that danced across her skin.

Here, Maggie could be as loud as she liked when her thoughts of Sam ran away with her, one leg braced against the wall of the pool as she lay in a secluded corner and took great pleasure in the privacy as her fingers worked beneath the waves.

Little did she know, however, that luck is a finite resource…

**Several days later…**

Dean wiped sweat from his brow with a balled up tissue and groaned in annoyance. Padding barefoot towards the fridge, he opened the door and whimpered as a cool breeze danced across his bare chest, his nipples budding at the change in temperature. He stood basking in it for a moment before, hearing another set of footsteps behind him, Dean reached for a beer and rolled the can over his neck.

“Christ, I can’t take much more of this…!” he groaned as Sam, equally shirtless, slumped into a nearby chair.

“I think it’s to do with the age of the system, Dean…” Sam replied wearily as his brother handed him a frosty beer; “...Not even sure we can still get the parts needed to get it running smoothly again.”

Dean let out a whine and snapped his beer open, draining half the can in one gulp as he leaned against the wall.

“Urgh...any ideas?”

“I could try eBay but don’t quote me on that…” Sam pushed his hair out of his face and took a sip of his drink. It soothed the discomfort in his throat but he knew it wouldn’t last. They had all been suffering greatly due to the lack of cold air and water and tempers were beginning to fray.

Even Castiel, who normally wasn’t affected by such human afflictions, had begun to succumb to the unbearable heat and after making his excuses, left for several days to bed down in a hotel further in town just so he could get some sleep without feeling like he was, in his words  _ “lying in a furnace”. _

“Where’s Maggie?” Dean asked as Sam fired up his laptop.

The younger Winchester looked up, glancing towards the kitchen door.

“In bed, probably. Kid could sleep through a hurricane. Why?”

“Didn’t she used to be an engineering major in a previous life?”

“Huh, never thought of that… should I go wake her?” Sam’s chair scraped against the floor as he sought to get up.

Dean shrugged and finished the rest of his beer before crushing the can and tossing it in the direction of the bin. “Up to you. It’s barely midnight. I know she gets crabby at the best of times but if it’ll put an end to this damn _ heat…!” _

Nodding, Sam rubbed a hand down his face feeling a sheen of sweat upon his skin.

“You should go to Cas. You always get grumpy when you can’t be the little spoon.”

Dean pursed his lips.

“Urgh… you’re right. Why argue? You gonna be okay here on your own?”

“I’ll be fine, Dean. Not my first rodeo. I’ll go wake Maggie. Call me when you get to the hotel.” 

Sam adjusted his sweatpants and drained the last of his beer before leaving the kitchen, heading towards the dormitories. As he came to the door opposite his own room, he raised a hand to knock but found the door ajar. Frowning, Sam glanced inside.

The bedsheets were a crumpled lump upon the mattress, laundry was strewn across the floor and a pile of books toitered precariously at the side of the bed.

“Maggie?”

There was no response, the room silent and still. Turning back down the hall, he called for his brother.

“Hey, Dean?”

“Yeah?” came the reply from near the library.

“Maggie’s not in her room-”

“Oh, yeah, she likes to wander around the Bunker when she can’t sleep. I keep telling her not to go far but she never listens...” Dean appeared in the hallway wearing a light t-shirt and shorts, a duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

“....Five bucks says she’s down in the archives. She likes to read over the old Men of Letters files sometimes. You might find her passed out at a desk. Welp, I’m off. Gonna go skinny dippin’ with my man in the Lebanon Hilton.”

Sam wrinkled his nose.

“Too much information, Dean.”

Dean chuckled and gently bumped his shoulder off his brother’s as he headed towards the garage. “Please, that’s not the worst thing you’ve caught me an’ Cas doin’!”

“Urgh. will you please go?! I don’t need those kind of mental images!”

Chuckles growing to a full laugh, Dean shook his head in amusement and saluted before disappearing down the stairs to the garage and out of sight. Once the sound of the Impala leaving the Bunker died away to a stark, uncomfortable silence, Sam exhaled sharply and headed in the direction of the archives.

Reaching the riveted door, a sharp twist of the circular lock lead into a darkened room that was just as still as the dormitories. Sam flicked on the lights, calling out Maggie’s name but got no answer. He stepped into the room, brows wrinkled with worry as he walked along the rows of shelves and desks towards the open door to the dungeon.

“Huh…?” he blinked once, twice before doubling back.

A door he’d never noticed before was now open slightly, a soft green glow mingling with the stark white lights of the archive. Pulling the heavy metal handle, he stepped over the frame and into a tight spiral staircase. Quietly regretting not bringing a weapon, tension rose in Sam’s gut as he slowly descended the stairs.

As his feet left the cool metal of the final step, he found himself in a huge open space of deep green tiles, an enormous swimming pool taking centre stage. The unmistakable gasps and cries of a woman close to orgasm hung in the air over the gentle lapping of water and Sam’s heart almost stopped when his eyes fell upon the sight before him:

Maggie lay against a corner of the pool up to her waist in water. Her small breasts were slick, heaving as one hand stroked her neck whilst the other was beneath the waves between her legs. Eyes closed and oblivious to her unwitting audience, she threw her head back and a whimper escaped her lips.

“S-Sam…!” she gasped as the hand at her neck slipped down to cup her left breast.

Feeling faint as a hot blush spread across his face, Sam didn’t know where to look as he watched the young brunette work herself into a lather, his name a series of high pitched cries as she finally came before slumping against the pool.

_ Dear God, I should not be here…! _ Sam’s feet felt like they were encased in concrete, his head light and fuzzy as he struggled to comprehend what he had just seen and heard.

As silently as he could, he tried to walk backwards up the staircase but as he hit the third step, he stumbled and tripped over the cuffs of his sweatpants, letting out a startled yell.

At that, Maggie’s eyes snapped open and she mirrored his cry of alarm as her arms scrambled to cover her breasts. The movement jostled something loose and sure enough, a large pink vibrator rocketed to the surface of the water, buzzing loudly amid the shocked silence.

“C-Christ, Maggie! I-I-I’m so sorry-!” Sam stammered as he pulled himself up and finally averted his gaze.

Suddenly aware of her surroundings, Maggie made a grab for the vibrator that was rapidly oscillating towards the other end of the pool but as her hand closed around the chunky base, she let out a shriek as a jolt of electricity rocked through her fingers and up her arm.

“Aahhh, fuck!”

Looking up, Sam could see from the grimace on her face that she was in pain and with his hunter senses kicking in, he ran forward, jumping into the pool to help her. 

Maggie’s hand had clenched shut around the vibrator and she gasped as the static rippled through her. Somewhat roughly, Sam swatted it out of her grip and it went flying into the corner of the room, rolling under a cabinet and buzzing once before cutting out with a loud bang.

“Maggie, a-are you alright?” Sam panted, his hands on her shoulders as she sat slumped against the pool wall. She was quiet for a moment too long and he grimaced, slowly reaching to tilt her jaw up and meet her gaze.

A look of utter humiliation was etched into her features and her brown eyes were glassy with tears. She stiffened and quickly stood up, giving Sam a further eyeful of her naked body before she turned and climbed out, walking in hurried steps towards a small area shielded by a green curtain.

“Maggie…” Sam’s voice was softer as he followed her, standing on the right side of the partition and watching her shadow as she moved to dress herself in a robe. “...I-I’m sorry-”

“You saw _ nothing _ .” came the shaky reply, voice low and weepy as a head of water-logged curls peeked out from behind the curtain. She couldn’t bare to look at him, her lips a thin line as she tucked her hands under her armpits and almost tripped over herself in a bid to get to the stairwell and as far away from him as possible.

Shaking his head grimly, Sam swept several brown locks of hair out of his face and glanced around. It was clear that he had intruded. Who knew how long she had been coming down here, into her own secret world deep within the Bunker? 

Regardless, he was going to have to work overtime to have any hope of salvaging their friendship…

* * *

Castiel smiled to himself and snuggled against the sleeping man nestled into his chest. He wasn’t entirely sure why he had awakened at 3am but as he blinked against the darkness of the hotel room, his blue eyes adjusted to the gentle flashing light near the nightstand.

Moving carefully so as not to wake Dean from his peaceful slumber, the angel stretched to grab his phone.

Several text messages demanded attention and he sat upright, rubbing his temples in confusion.

_ MAGGIE: Help!!! Sam walked in on me n my battery op bf!!! DX Utterly MORTO! _

_ SAM: Cas, I need to talk to you. Things got v. awkward with Maggie tonight. I’m at a complete loss  _

_ MAGGIE: I WANT TO FLING MYSELF INTO THE SUN N DIE SO EMBARRASSED _

_ SAM: I know this happened to you and Dean a couple of times... How’d you navigate past it? _

Shaking his head, Castiel debated on calling the two stricken people currently blowing up his phone. Instead, he sat back against the headboard and decided to reply to Sam, failing to stifling a yawn as he stretched leisurely.

_ CASTIEL: It’s true that I’ve walked in on Dean’s ‘private time’ in the past. I was never that good at timing my visits in the beginning. After the third instance of this happening, Dean suggested I either call first or give him a helping hand. I decided to choose the latter. That might be an option. _

The phone flashed brightly.

_ SAM: I REALLY didn’t need to know that, Cas… still, are you suggesting I take my cues from the Pizza Man?? _

_ CASTIEL: It’s a start, Sam. You two have been dancing around each other for nearly three years. I understand you don’t want to ruin a friendship but you’ve never shied away from telling me of your feelings for her. This might be the catalyst to taking things a step further. _

The phone was silent for a moment before Sam replied.

_ SAM: Okay, so what do I do? _

_ CASTIEL: According to the frantic texts I’ve been receiving, she’s just as embarrassed as you are. I would suggest some sort of apologetic gesture to start. Break the ice. She likes dark chocolate and Will Ferrell movies… _

_ SAM: Okay, that’s good but how do I approach what I saw? It was GRAPHIC. She was practically screaming my name O: _

Dean gave a snort in his sleep and Castiel chuckled softly as his thumb swept over the screen.

_ CASTIEL: That’s a good sign. It means she wants you just as much as you want her. I would start with the chocolate approach, maybe try and talk her around. Say you didn’t mean to intrude and it won’t happen again unless she specifically asks. Or, you could do the Hail Mary Pass… _

_ SAM: What’s that? _

_ CASTIEL: I believe your brother’s advice would be ‘like for like’. Perhaps let her catch YOU in the act. _

_ SAM: Oh God, is Dean awake?! _

_ CASTIEL: No, he’s dead to the world right beside me. The cool breeze in here is fantastic. _

_ SAM: You are pure evil. _

_ CASTIEL: Well, I *WAS* once possessed by Lucifer. Perhaps something stuck… :P _

_ SAM: I’ll get back to you on that. Enjoy your honeymoon, asshole. _

_ CASTIEL: Goodnight, Sam. _

Setting his phone down once more on the nightstand, Castiel slipped back under the covers and rolled onto his side. The movements roused Dean and he yawned, peering at the angel with bleary eyes as he reached out for a cuddle. Resting his head on Castiel’s chest, Dean gently kissed his sternum and nuzzled the fine peach fuzz with his nose.

“What’s up?” he murmured sleepily.

“Just the kids being awkward. I do believe they may finally get together soon…” Castiel replied, reaching to stroke his fingers through Dean’s hair. Dean looked up, green eyes wide with surprise.

“Wait, what?”

Before Castiel had a chance to explain, his phone flashed once again and he sighed, reaching for it. Reading the text, the angel arched an eyebrow.

“Dean…”

“Yeah?”

“Are you aware that there is a swimming pool in a sub-level of the Bunker?”

At that, Dean raised himself on his elbows.

“Whoa, seriously? How’d they find that out?”

Castiel tossed his phone onto the nightstand and placed his hands on Dean’s shoulders, gently rolling him on his back. “All in good time. I’ll explain over breakfast but right now? Since you’re awake…”he trailed off, lips going straight for Dean’s pulse point to suck a mark against the freckled flesh.

Dean let out a low groan and smirked.

“Promise me we’ll do some skinny dippin’?”

“Of course, dear.” Castiel said pleasantly before he silenced the younger man with a heated kiss…

**Back in the Bunker…**

Despite it being close to 5am at this point, Sam was too tense to sleep regardless of the broken air conditioning. Maggie had locked herself in her room and despite all efforts to talk to her, all Sam got in return was the sound of quiet sobbing through the door.

With a sigh, he decided to give her some space and so, having changed into a dry pair of sweatpants, Sam sat at a desk in the library quietly fretting. He swallowed back a knot of anxiety and swept a hand over his face, trying so hard not to let his thoughts drift towards the scenes from the swimming pool but it was useless.

He groaned and flexed his thighs in a bid to ease the painful throbbing growing in his groin and instead focused on the open laptop in front of him.

_ Think, Sammy… an apologetic gesture. Break the ice, like Cas said. Make her smile… _

Fingers hovering over the keyboard, he logged onto Amazon and was about to run a search for quirky joke items when he noticed that he was signed into Maggie’s account. He frowned, glancing into the hall.

_ Hmmm… maybe she might like something off her wishlist…? _

Inhaling a deep breath, Sam cracked his knuckles and explored the account.

Several innocuous items appeared on the list, from pre-orders of several Marvel movies she’d expressed interest in, artsy books of photography, some choice band t-shirts and a handful of Japanese candy hampers.

However, when Sam went to explore her previous orders, he found himself faced with a myriad of questionable erotic novels and three calls for sex toys including the infamous exploding vibrator that damn nearly electrocuted her.

_ Think I’ll leave a negative review on that one… _ Sam chuckled to himself as he began to type. Then, a thought struck him. It was one of the crazier ones he’d had in a while and if it went badly, it could only make things worse but with Castiel’s advice ringing in his ears, Sam decided to take the risk.

He logged onto his own Amazon Prime account and after a few quick clicks had a special delivery overnighted.

Shutting down the laptop, he stood up and stretched, heading to the kitchen for a bottle of cold water before he finally decided to attempt sleeping. Passing by Maggie’s door, Sam thought about knocking to check on her once again but when he pressed an ear against the thin wood, he could hear only faint snoring.

Smiling weakly, he walked onward to his own room and flopped face down onto the mattress.

_ God, I hope this works… _

* * *

It was a little after 2pm the following afternoon when Maggie emerged from her bedroom. Dressed in a long vest and shorts, she trudged to the kitchen and set about making herself a bowl of Trix whilst purposely avoiding Sam’s gaze.

He studied her from over the top of the obituaries, his brow crinkled as she clattered about with the crockery until, an agitated grunt escaping her as she slammed the cutlery drawer shut, Maggie spun around on her heels and aimed her best death glare at the young Winchester.

“Okay, clearly we’re never going to go back to normal unless we address this shit. I’m throwin’ the floor open, Sam. Fire away.” she gritted out, picking up her cereal bowl before proceeding to stare him down with every mouthful.

Coughing in surprise, Sam folded the newspaper and pushed it aside.

“I...Look, I don’t want things to be awkward between us, Maggie-”

“Too late.”

He rubbed a hand against the back of his neck and sighed.

“I honestly don’t know what to tell you…”

Setting her bowl down on the counter, the brunette crossed her legs and scowled at him.

“Yeaaah, well, that was nice secret pool room I had down there. I love you guys but seriously, I get no private time between the flimsy walls and you spending for- _ fucking _ -ever in the damn bathroom! I have needs, Sammy…” trailing off, Maggie stared at the floor as her shoulders sagged.

Getting up from his seat, Sam crossed the kitchen and placed his large hands on her forearms, giving her a hesitant squeeze.

“I get that. And I’m sorry. It’s been a real sausage party here for years...I often forget you’re not just one of the guys. I-if you want, I can help you soundproof your room… make it a bit more private?”

She looked up and gave a weak smile.

“Keep talkin’.”

“Uhh...okay, you help me fix the heating and if you want, we can go to Home Depot, get some of those sound-dampener panels…”

Maggie chuckled and rolls her eyes. “Gettin’ warmer but it still doesn’t make up for the fact that you saw me masterbatin’, Sammy. I also lost my favorite vibrator and got electrocuted to boot.”

Sam’s face grew hot and he exhaled sharply, glancing towards the library.

“Y-Yeah, about that…”

“What, you offerin’ to stand in for Mr Bob?” She smirked at Sam’s wide eyed expression and he cleared his throat roughly before turning and hurrying into the hall. 

Blinking, Maggie decided to follow him and sure enough found him pacing at the far end of the shelves of demon lore, a gigantic brown Amazon Prime package resting atop the nearest table. 

Using a switchblade, Sam took to slicing open the duct tape and unboxing the contents. One by one, all manner of items emerged into the soft light of the library- exotic Japanese Kit Kats, steelbook Blu Rays, several graphic novels and heavy coffee-table books, a huge bottle of plum wine and some random plushies before, reaching the bottom of the box, Sam’s movements shuddered to a halt.

“Wh-what is all this?” Maggie asked, picking up a green tea Kit Kat and poking at the wrapper.

“Consider it a care package by way of apology. Had it overnighted.” Sam said, standing with his hands clasped behind his back. Maggie let out an incredulous chuckle and shook her head.

“Well! You’re going the right way to getting back into my good books, Samwise. This stuff must’ve cost you a  _ fortune _ !”

At that, Sam smirked.

“Gotta love credit card fraud! I  _ do _ have one more gift for you… but...um… it might be a lil’ controversial…”

“Oh? Color me intrigued.”

Glancing at his feet, Sam slowly unwound his hands from behind his back and revealed a modest sized blue box lovingly decorated with a yellow bow. He held it out, hesitating for a moment before letting her take it and stood rubbing at the stubble on his chin.

“I-It’s stupid and probably inappropriate but I...I don’t know, thought it might lighten the mood…”

Removing the top of the gift box, Maggie arched an eyebrow before snorting with amusement. Pulling the item out, she turned it over in her hands and shook her head.

“A rubber ducky? Really, Sam, you assbutt-!”

“P-press the bottom, Maggie…”Sam said quietly, his cheeks colouring pink.

Maggie’s smile dipped slightly but she did as he asked and jumped when the seemingly innocuous looking duck surged to life against her hand, vibrating low but powerfully. She gasped and stared bug-eyed at Sam, who grimaced and wrung his hands.

“S-sorry! I just… well, it  _ is _ waterproof and it was the top rated t-toy for...for underwater stuf-” his sentence was cut short by two fingers against his lips, a pair of warm brown eyes twinkling with mischief before him.

“I love it.” she whispered sincerely.

“Wh-whoa, really?”

“Mmmhmm.” Maggie pressed the duck again and this time, she felt a number of ball bearings inside its’ neck oscillate and hum against her fingers. She licked her lips, suddenly feeling flushed herself as three more presses cycled through increasingly intense vibration settings until it finally fell still.

“Samuel James Winchester.” she stepped forward, closing the gap between then until her mouth was inches from his; “Only one more thing from you will absolve you of your sins.”

Sam’s breath hitched in his throat as he stared down at her, his heart hammering against his ribcage. “O-Ooh-what’s that?”

“Let’s make it even. You saw  _ me _ naked…”her lips ghosted over his but before Sam had a chance to make a move to kiss her, she pulled back and grinned wickedly; “...I want you in that pool tonight, no trunks, no shorts,  _ nothing.”  _

Pulling away, Maggie chuckled huskily and began to leave the library but not before throwing him one come-hither look from over her shoulder.

“You, me and Duckie. Helluva threesome, heh!”

Sam could only gawk at her, his eyes following the curve of her ass as she sauntered from the library like the cat who got the cream. Winded, he leaned against the table and swiped a shaking hand down his face, unable to hide the disbelieving grin that spread like wildfire across his face.

_ “Thank yooouu, Dr. Mallard…!” _

  
**FIN**


End file.
